


Summer Heat on Pack Street

by MoochyMunchkin



Series: Pack Street Fandom [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fanwork of a Fanwork, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoochyMunchkin/pseuds/MoochyMunchkin
Summary: Remmy Cormo; unabashed wannabite, semi-pred, meat-eating nocturnal sheep and now unofficially the newest member of an eclectic mostly wolf-pack down on Pack Street. And also currently sleepless in his early morning-in-the-afternoon because those two degenerate perverts across the hall won't quit with the bonking olympics. Something will have to be done. Or, you know, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I apologize to tgweaver for appropriating these adorable characters and spewing out this twisted filth of a fanwork from a fanwork of the greatest motion picture of this current year, Zootopia. Secondly I totally lied in the last sentence, because this is really nothing but stupid, smutty fluff that tickled my fancy and will likely sink without a trace and oh god please don't notice me senpai.
> 
> Cough.
> 
> This is a stupid little smutty ditty that jumped into my head and, as writing practice to try and get absolutely anything down on paper, I wrote it out. I love the Pack Street stories -- all of them -- and thoroughly enjoy reading them. I love the characters, the setting and the turnabout fun it represents. I love how something so mundane as, essentially a married with children sitcom translated so well to the unlikely setting of Zootopia. This is meant as an homage, nothing more, so if you really want to read something worthwhile, go read the originals. However, hopefully the time you waste reading this will leave you with at least a bit of a grin.

THUMP! THUMP! CRASH! _Moan_ …

Remmy sighed. Yes, he was more and more 'nocturnal' lately, but that just meant that it was even harder to actually get some shut-eye during the day as more of the time he was supposed to be sleeping coincided with the sun shining brightly and—

CRASH! THUMP! THUMP! SLAM! " _Uh! That's it! Hit it like you mean it!_ "

—naked gymnastics from the two perverted wannabe porn-star aardwolves next door across the hall. He sighed. That was it, he was up; it was four in the afternoon, it was time for an early breakfast and a shower and a cup of coffee before maybe a bugburga with extra firefly sauce because _dammit_ but he deserved at least _one_ without it being confiscated by his unofficial alpha for poison testing and in the name of _fucking Pelias_ would those two stop rutting long enough to even let him get dressed!?

He wasn't entirely sure how it happened, and quite frankly when he tried to picture it later there was just this dim recollection of red mist that rolled in through the window, but the next thing he knew, _bam_ , he was outside Wolter and Anneke's door, hammering with both hooves until, after several more overtures regarding positioning and several more things being knocked over, the deadbolt was drawn back and Anneke opened the door.

"Can I help you? At all?" asked Remmy, huffing.

"That's my line," Anneke retorted, "but you're certainly dressed for it."

It took Remmy a few seconds to work out what she was talking about. A few seconds in which the breeze — scant as it was within the musty halls of his apartment building — fair whistled through the lowlands.

He was naked.

Point of fact, _she_ was naked too. As was Wolter, one paw on his genitals, squeezing them gently, the other picking at his teeth.

Oh boy.

"Look, uh, I, uh… you seem to be busy, I'm kinda busy trying to wake up, you know how it is, so could you…" Remmy stammered, the red mist clearing. It didn't help that as it cleared, he realized that his own door had shut and latched behind him. He had been locked out of his apartment, naked, and was now stood — again, naked — in front of an amply endowed aardwolf who was, it has to be reiterated, also naked.

Her nostrils flared and, hesitantly, she reached out a paw that cupped his muzzle. _Ooohhh boy_ , Remmy trembled as a strange, sweet and spicy scent flooded his senses. It was coming from… it was coming from Anneke.

Truth be told, it was _oozing_ from Anneke, billowing its way out of her hotboxed apartment to crash silently over Remmy Cormo in a tidal wave of funk. It was painfully obvious Anneke was in heat, the poor bitch was so backed up she was practically smoking. No, wait, some other euphemism for hot. _No! Shit fuck cock. Damn!_

She looked down. He looked down. He swiftly looked up again to see her widening grin as he moved to cover himself with his hooves. Despite several layers of wool, Little Remmy had apparently come out to play.

 _I'm not a predophile, I'm not a predophile..!_ Remmy told himself.

 _Would you look at the curves on that, I'd like to mow_ her _lawn!_ said Little Remmy, obliviously.

Somehow, Big Remmy got outvoted two to one as Anneke pulled him and Little Remmy both inside her apartment and slammed the door shut. She spun him around, pinned him against the door and leaned in, mouth opening wide as her tongue licked over her sharp fangs. Despite reason telling Big Remmy that this would cause Little Remmy to run and hide, Little Remmy decided to show how much he could flex his own one muscle.

"You just have to ask to leave, yarnball," whispered Anneke coolly in his ear  as she leaned in closer, pressing herself against him. Remmy felt his wool compress, front and back, as he was transformed into a snug sheep sandwich. "Just say the word, just tell me you want to leave…"

"I, I, I…" Remmy began, but couldn't continue. He lifted his head, eyes closing instinctively as he turned to expose his neck to those gleaming fangs. Anneke obliged his silent request, snicker-snacking her teeth through his wool, almost grooming him before playfully attacking his face in little bitey kisses. "I guess I could sta—ohhhhmygoodnessyou'redefinitelyinheat," Remmy said, trying hard not to buck his hips forwards into her hot, hidden mound.

"Why'd you think sis got so loud, Wannabite?" sniggered Wolter. He had trotted closer, and held one paw out towards Remmy whilst the other was between his legs. The male aardwolf's sneer disappeared, to be replaced with almost a longing, "Ca-can… can I?"

"What?" Remmy squeaked. "My hooves are kinda full here!"

"Your wool, I-I've always wanted to… to touch it."

"Kinda busy here," Remmy stammered, huffing deeply as he tried to hold himself in check. "Ohhhh just knock yourself out. Preferably literally."

Instead of obliging and bashing himself silly on the nearest blunt object, Remmy found Wolter's paw roving up and down his side as the male Aardwolf stepped even closer.

"Oh man, it's like… it's like a cloud. I kinda expected it to be like… hairy or something but it's _so soft_."

Remmy half cursed his special shampoo and conditioner, and half… something else. Revelled in his sex appeal, perhaps? Was that a thing?

He would definitely have spent longer trying to figure it out, but at that point was unceremoniously thrown into a bed almost too small for one person, let alone the three that collapsed into it.

"You can still leave, Remmy… there's the door, fluff. Just say the word," whispered Anneke as she pushed her body against his, urgently. She made little growling noises as she breathed, half whine, half something feral like she was hunting and had spotted her prey. "Or you could stay. Nobody has to know."

"But I'm naked!" Remmy squeaked out.

"Not my problem, yarnball. Though I could give you something to wear…"

"What? You could" Remmy was looking, hopefully, anywhere but at the aardwolf. Correction; anywhere but at either aardwolf. Especially not at Wolter's generous helping of family jewels. Especially not at his red and slick length that Wolter's paw was roving up and down idly as the male canid watched his sister and next-door neighbour tussle.

"You could wear me."

Somehow, Anneke was above him and she wasted no time in lunging forwards, lifting her tail, holding one shoulder of his down with one paw whilst she grabbed and _squeezed_ and moved him around until—

"Ooh, _Set's Balls,_ Remmy!"

He was encased in tight, warm electric heaven as a dripping Anneke clenched her love tunnel over his member. He bleated, loudly, then moved to cover his mouth with his forehooves.

"Ah bleat it, Remmy. Bleat, my little ramrod! You know you want to!" Anneke for her part took a deep breath, lifted herself up and then pushed down urgently as she let out a howl.

"Mmf! Am I… did it hu—"

"Yarnball thinks you can't take it, sis!" sniggered Wolter, moving his paws quicker. "Show him he's wrong. She can take anything you can give, grazer. Give it to her! Go on! Fuck my sister!"

Remmy couldn't help it, he told himself. Instinct took him, that's all it was, it had nothing to do with how… curvaceous, how taut, how well-defined, how well-cut, how… how _sharp_ she was. _Oooohhhh goodness, I am not a predophile, honest, ignore her teeth, don't think of them tightening around your neck…_ Remmy bucked his hips, bleating with every push upwards as he dove deeper and deeper into her secret garden.

The heat inside her, the raging need flowing wetly between her legs, was relaxing even as she found herself exerting herself with the physical aspect. It was the loosening up of a heavy workout, the stretching burn of a session in the gym, and the deliciously decadent coupling of a good, honest, brutal, down-to-earth _fucking_ . With a _sheep_.

Taking a deep breath and concentrating with almost zen-like dedication, she pushed relentlessly down on him, sliding effortlessly to dock with his groin as his nine and a half inch ramrod speared her pleasure cave.

"Y-you might not… mmf! ...have the knot of a canine or the girth of a tiger, but I…. ah! I gotta give you something for the… _nnrf_! Length!"

She bit her lip, whimpering slightly as she eased up and down, and up and down and — this was the important bit — _up and down_ upon his cock.

"TMI," hissed Remmy, balls deep in his own fleshy meditation, "but thanks. I gue-guess…"

He didn't know what to do with his hooves, so contented himself with idly flailing them about to keep his balance and grabbing on for dear life. Anneke rolled, and tussled, and flipped and wriggled as they fought not for dominance — he might be male, but she _was_ a wolf and quite, quite in charge of this morning's debauchery — until Remmy found himself tightly packed between Wolter — who may or may not have been popping Remmy's _other_ wolf-cherry, it was hard to tell in the heat of things — and Anneke, as he unloaded inside her not once, not twice but… hell, he could barely _see_ , let alone _feel_ anything, but he did feel at least a little proud when the wetness and heat flooding from her nethers pretty much drenched the bed and she howled, long and low, with fulfillment.

 

***

 

She finally pulled herself off him and he lay, exhausted, between the pair, a leg of each aardwolf notched lazily over each of his legs as they spooned — or was it sandwiched? He was the meetwurst, he guessed, rather than the little spoon — both stroking their paws through his fleece. Wolter with more of a _deliberate_ action.

"Oh come one, Wolter!" bleated Remmy, as his hooves came back from a tentative bodily exploration with a generous helping of sticky wool attached. "Does that even wash out?"

Wolter grinned, tongue lolling out in satisfaction as he pulled back from the ram, leaving a spiderweb of wolf-fluid strung between the two. "I couldn't help it, Yarnball, do you _know_ how soft your wool is? It was just… so nice. So, so nice…"

Remmy put a hoof between his legs to find that Wolter had also deposited a generous helping of wolf-juice under his tail. "Oh for Ptah's sake, I'm _clumping_ , Wolter! I'm clumping! And do you know how hard it is to sheer just part of my wool off? I can't! I just—"

Remmy's protests were silenced as Anneke pulled his head towards hers, bared her fangs, then licked him, sensuously, across his chops. "We'll figure something out for you," cackled Anneke.

Remmy lay back, seeing stars. "I guess we will," he said quietly, head spinning.

 

***

 

A while later, after a cramped, awkward yet somewhat intimate shower, Remmy — now only mostly smelling like a crusty sock — found himself standing, appreciably refreshed, outside of his own apartment. He had a stupid grin on his face, and not much else.

He was, it has to be said, still naked.

The door, it once again has to be added, was still locked.

"Ohhh fu— Charlie! _Charlie_!" hissed Remmy, loudly, heading down the hallway to a particular delinquent vixen's apartment. What a way to start the morning. Evening. Whatever!


End file.
